My Dearest Love
by KougaLuvR15
Summary: What if Hayate had left someone very important behind? What happens to her now? Just a few short letters from her to him. May continue if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

My darling Hayate,

It's been two hours since I last kissed your lips, and all I can do is smile. We've only been away from each other for two hours, and it is not as if you have left the village. You are just on night watch. You will more then likely read this later tonight. I can see you now. You will read this and then smile. You will kiss my cheek and then we will go to bed. But I just wanted to say how much I love you Gekkou Hayate!

Love always,

Irrika

My dearest love,

It has been two days since they found your….found your body. They came and told me, but I already knew. You did not come home that night and at the time of your death…I felt a pain in my chest and I knew…I just knew my darling.

We put you to rest today. I kissed your cold lips and wanted so badly for you to sit up and lace your fingers in my hair, pull me to you and tell me it would be all right, but you didn't! I watched them lay you in the cold earth! A little piece of me went with you then. I fell to my knees, wept, and wanted to follow you. I know I can not. I have to live…for both of us. I will always love you Gekkou Hayate!

Now and Forever,

Irrika

My one and only,

Two weeks have gone by since we have put you to rest. Right now I am watching them put you name on the memorial stone. Everyone says how proud I should be…how happy that you're name will be with all the other heroes. But I'm not my love. I have not felt anything except pain and sorrow since we put you in the ground. It has been two weeks since I've felt anything stirring in my heart. All I can do is hurt my love. I do not know what to do anymore. I just want to die and be with you, but they will not let me. Genma, Iruka, Kakashi, and Anko are always here. They are the only things keeping me alive. That and your memory. Genma and Iruka are here the most…keeping watch on me and trying to make me smile. The have been my life line. We have some wonderful friends. I love you my darling Hayate.

Love you for all eternity,

Irrika


	2. Chapter 2

-1My Dearest love,

It has been two months since your death. I'm surviving as best I can without you. Everyday I awake is a breakthrough. I've gone back to working at the Hokage's office. It's so hectic with the war with sound at hand. I'm working non-stop lately and even when I'm working…all I think of is you. Genma has been by every day this past two months. Our friends come by once in a while but he…he's been here for me. He's the greatest thing that has helped me. You have a wonderful best friend. I still miss you . You were the breath in my body, and when you died it was sucked from my lungs. Now I'm slowly breathing again, as if coming up from the depths of the ocean. Please help me my love, and watch over me. I miss you. I love you

Love always,

Irrika.

My Dearest Love,

Four months! Four months since I've seen you! It's so hard now! I was doing so well! But I can't…I won't go on without you!!!…and yet I must. I know you would want me to go on. And so I will. I hate it here lately….I work for a new Hokage now. As a matter of fact she is a daughter of one of our ex Hokages. Tsunade one of the legendary sanin. She is very interesting. I don't know what to do with her sometimes. Add to that the pending war, and life is hell. It is a living hell. I'm missing you more and more. Help me! Watch over me! Please! I miss you….I love you

Love forever,

Irrika

My Dearest Love,

Eight months since I've seen your tired face…Eight months since I've heard you cough….Funny how one misses something like that. Funny how I miss running my fingers over those dark smudges under your eyes. What's not funny is that empty ache I feel. No one can fill that void. Not even our loving friends.

Iruka tries to get me involved with the children at his school…that damn little Konahamaru! I could strangle him….but I know he's suffering as I am…and so all I can do is hold him. But how sitting there with them hurts. It remind me of the children we could have had. But do you know, I've found a champion in the most unlikely of places.

Genma….oh Genma…what is there to say about him. He's changed since you died. His happy laugh is rarely heard unless…well like me he fakes it. He stands up for me at every opportunity. I still mope around it seems and people just don't understand why, but Genma goes after them with every breath he has. I owe him so much for that. He has become my greatest alli and friend and I love him for that. But it is not the love that I felt for you. He and I share your loss and we talk about how it felt all the time now. I'm lucky to have him my love. Thank you for giving me him as a friend.

I love you and miss you. Watch over me my love.

Love you now and forever

Irrika


End file.
